Girl with the Hypnogrif
by LoneWolf148
Summary: The Shane Gang has a new member. While at the mall, something goes wrong and they meet a mysterious girl with a hidden past. The new member of their group is determined to figure her out, but it won't be that easy. They'll go through challenges, and hopefully conquer them, but who knows. Basically, it's a story about two of my OC's, I hope you enjoy
1. Intro

The Shane Gang rode swiftly into Caverna Mall Cavern, Eli at the head. Behind him raced Trixie, Pronto, and Kord. But there was a fifth person, riding a N9T-MAR model Mecha, also known as Nightmare, one that resembled a pitch black horse with blue details. The rider had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was thin, but fit, and had a calm determined look in his eyes. A Frostcrawler, named Jack Frost (a.k.a. Frosty), sat on his shoulder, holding on for dear life as they raced along the path. He had a strap around his belt with three slugs: a Flaringo (Coal), a Thresher (Gator), and an AugaBeek (Coral). He had more, but decided to let most them rest at the Shane Gang Hideout, some hiding away in his backpack. His name was Carter, the newest member of the group.

The Gang had decided it was time to take a break and go on a trip to the Mall. Trixie was talking about how she had to protect her high score at the Arcade, and Pronto complaining about what happened the last time they were there, that being the experience with Mr. Saturday and his zombified minions. Carter merely listened, chuckling quietly to himself. He wasn't apart of the Gang then, he had only been with them for a short time. They had met at Quiet Lawn Cavern. Carter was tired of the quiet cavern, wanting to leave and live an exciting life. The Shane Gang gave him that opportunity. And now, they were all fairly close. He, proudly, felt like one of the family.

"We're here!" Eli exclaims, leaning forward on his mecha. Burpy was chirping excitedly, eyes wide.

The five came to a stop outside the large mall and dismounted their mechas. Carter looked at the mall, blue eyes wide. Being from Quiet Lawn Cavern, he had never been there before. He fixed his bag, looking at Frosty with a smile. The Frostcrawler chirps, his eye wide and excited. He jumped on the sluggers shoulder, pointing at the building with his arm.

"You've never been here before, have you Carter?" Trixie asks, as if reading his mind.

"Nah, I haven't." Carter replies, grinning widely.

"Well, the Magnificent Pronto will show you all the best stores." Pronto says, strutting towards the front door. The whole group roles their eyes.

"WE can hit the food court first." Eli suggests. "I'm starving."

"Yah, me too." Trixie sighs.

"Me three!" Kord throws his arm over Eli's shoulder's. practically knocking him over. "I could eat anything!"

"Even the Flaphas?" Kord pulls a face, looking clearly disgusted.

"Maybe not that."

The Gang enters the mall, immediately going to the Food Court. They were all hungry, and Eli thought it would be good to take a break from Pronto's homemade meals. Just the thought could make anyone pull a face. They got a pizza pie and sat down to eat. Kord was talking about a new upgrade he made to the mechas. He was using hand motions and everything, which was dangerous since he was a big guy. Carter, who sat beside him, calmly ducked and dodged his arms when they came close to hitting him.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink." Carter said, standing up and heading to a stand where they were selling drinks. Just as he turned, drink in hand, he accidentally ran into another person, causing them to spill their drink all over themselves. "Sorry, du-" Carter cut off, looking up to see it was one of Blakk's men.

Eli noticed first, blue eyes narrowing.

"Guys, looks like Carter needs our help." He pointed over to where said blonde is surrounded by three of Blakk's men. Kord glanced around, noticing even more of the men around them.

"Hey, Eli, I don't think that's our only problem. Lo- Bro, where you goin'!?" The Cave Troll whisper yells the last part, conscious of the men all around them.

"Is there a problem here?" Eli asks, approaching the men. The three turn to glare at him through their red glasses. Eli offers a smile, albeit and tight one. That's when things start to escalate. Kord, Pronto, and Trixie flank Eli, but the rest of Blakk's men come out of the shadows. Eli looks around, raising an eyebrow. It looks like every bystander has disappeared.

"Why, if it isn't the Shane Gang!" A familiar voice shouts.

"Lock and Lode." Eli says, almost exasperatedly. "Haven't we beaten you enough times?" He jokes, chuckling quietly. Carter slowly reaches to his hip, where his blaster is strapped. The rest of the gang follows.

"Well, this time it'll be different. Now, either you hand over _all_ your slugs, or we'll be taking you to Dr. Blakk." Lock sneers.

The gang pulls out their blasters, aiming them at the pair of Blakk's henchmen. The rest of the men pull theirs pointing them at the five.

"You're out numbered, Shane. Give up."

"No way." Eli replies, Burpy growling from the blaster.

"Well, that's just too bad. Ain't it Lode?" Lock asks his brother.

"Heh heh, it sure is, Lock!" Lode laughs, grinning idiotically.

"Get 'em boys!" The first slug is fired. Carter is about to step forward and pull his trigger to create a wall of ice when there's a second blast. A Tazerling comes out of nowhere. electrocuting the Rammstone out of the air. A dark figure jumps down out of nowhere, landing gracefully in front of the blonde. He can't get a good look at the person since they're wearing a black cloak.

"Ah Lock and Lode, we meet again." The voice says in a teasing voice. It sounds like a girl. Carter tilts his head, lowering his blaster slightly.

"What are you doing here?" The person, most likely a girl, laughs quietly.

"I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop by and say hi. So, hey!" Then, the next thing the gang knows, there's slugs flying back and forth. The girl dives out of the way, rolling and then going up on her knees, shooting a Speedstinger at the men. The Shane Gang take action, diving behind a table which Kord flips to act as a shield, and shooting their own slugs. The girl agilely dodges ever slug slung at her, diving and rolling to avoid them. She moves fluidly and calmly, distracting Carter. He was enraptured by this mystery girl, wondering who she was.

The girl slings her Tazerling again. It flies through the air, zapping the rest of the guards with beams of electricity. They all drop, except Lock and Lode.

"S-She's scary!" Lode yelps, narrowly dodging the Speedstinger as it ricochets back to the cloaked figure.

"Lode! Be quiet, she's just a little girl!" Lock practically growls at his brother, who whimpers in response.

"Little girl, really?" The girl sighs heavily, her voice showing the roll of her eyes. "Whelp, time does fly, bubs. Bubye!" They're about to say something, but she fires a slug and it hits both directly. The brothers' eyes go wide and they turn, shouting loudly. They run, like they're being chased by a monster, tails between their legs. The girls laughs, kneeling down and holding her hand out to her slugs. the three jump onto her hand, chirping happily. "Good job guys."

Eli steps out from the table, blaster loaded with Spinner, his Arachnet.

"Who are you?" He questions, eyes narrowed. The figure stiffens, but doesn't panic, or at least, she doesn't show it. Her hand staying outstretched. Her slugs stare at Eli, the Speedstinger growling protectively. Eli recognizes the last slug, a Thugglet, much like Twist's Loki. Then, the girl starts to laugh quietly, her Thugglet joining in with a chirping laugh. She pulls her left hand in, letting the slugs go into their respective tubes. She stands, still facing away from the group.

"I would expect nothing less from a Shane." She says, mostly to herself. "But I did just save your life, kinda, I was hoping for a bit more trust. Didn't you Hypno?" There's a chirping from one of her slugs. "Yah, me too."

"Who are you?" Eli asks again.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you." She spins on her heels, her cloak flaring out slightly. Her hair falls gently around her shoulders and her eyes are bright, full of mirth. "I'm uh...MAry. Nice to meet you." She all of a sudden becomes shy, directing a small smile towards the Shane Gang. They all look surprised, eyes wide.

'This girl is in not normal.' Carter thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**So, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! Please leave a comment!**

I sit in the rafters of the malls, balancing carefully on the thin beam. One hand was braced against a beam above me, my fingers clutching the metal tightly. I'm terrified of heights, but this is the best hiding spot to observe the Food Court. I watch as the Shane Gang strides in, accompanied by a new guy. He's tall and blonde, with blue eyes. They sit down at a table after getting food.

"They don't even notice Blakk's men everywhere, do they?" I whisper, smiling slightly, looking at my Hypnogrif, Hypno. I know, it's a pretty obvious name, but I think it's cute. He's been my best friend since I was a child. He chirps back at me and I nod. "Yah, this is gonna take a bad turn soon."

I watch carefully as the blonde stands to get a drink. I tilt my head, brown eyes curious. He gets his drink, but then turns and Rams into one of Blakk's men. There's a commotion and the Gang comes to the blonde's rescue. Well, they back him up.

Everyone slowly trickles out of the mall, except Blakk's men. There's at least a dozen of them, surrounding the smaller Shane Gang. My eyes narrow slightly, lips pinching at the edges. Hypno chirps quietly, eyes wide and looking alarmed. He's always been one for action, but I don't think I'll use him in this situation.

"Why, if it isn't the Shane Gang!" The familiarity of the voice makes me sigh and roll my eyes. These guys, again? Locke and Lode strut into sight, acting cocky and irritating as always. I've dealt with these guys so many times.

"Locke and Lode. Haven't we beaten you enough times?" Eli asks sarcastically. I laugh quietly, exchanging a look with Hypno. I like this guy, he has spunk.

"Well, this time it'll be different. Now, either you hand over all your slugs, or we'll be taking you to Dr. Blakk." Locke sneers back at Eli. Suddenly, everyone pulls their blasters, pointing them at each other. That escalated quickly. "You're outnumbered Shane. Give up."

"No way." Eli shoots back.

"Well, that's just too bad. Ain't it Lode?" Locke asks his brother.

"Heh heh, it sure is, Locke!" Lode laughs, grinning idiotically. I roll my eyes. He's not the sharpest pencil in the box, if you know what I mean. It always gets on my nerves.

"Get 'em boys!" Locke commands. One man shoots a Rammstone, and I notice the blonde step forward. I act quickly, grabbing my Tazerling from my belt. I press a button on my wrist and my right arm shifts and I quickly look down at it. The metal gleams, reflecting the artificial lights. My arm was bionic, but that's a story for another day. A blaster appears, attached to my arm. I load my Tazerling, Voltage or as I like to call him, Volts, and quickly shoot him at the Rammstone. He shoots a bolt of electricity at it, making it fall out of the air and turn back to its protoform. Guess this is my opportunity to jump in. Literally.

I release my grip on the rafter, falling forward. I land gracefully in between the two groups. I hear the lowering of blasters behind me, and stand up straight, smiling overly sweetly at the two men in front of me. They seemed shocked, but that shock quickly turns to irritation.

"Ah Lock and Lode, we meet again." I say teasingly, rocking on my heels. Locke sneers at me, looking clearly displeased. I don't blame them, after the countless times I've foiled their plans. I can't even count on one hand how many time's I've run in with them.

"What are you doing here?" Locke demands, eyebrows furrowed angrily. I laugh quietly, completely amused by his frustration.

"I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop by and say hi. So, hey!" The next thing I know, Locke loads a Grimmstone, a gouled Rammstone, into his blaster and shoots it at me. I dive out of the way, tucking into a roll and coming back up onto my knees smoothly. I load my Speedstinger, Ricky, which is short for Ricochet. I shoot him, watching as he changes in midair and bounces of the walls and tables, taking out several of Blakk's men, one at a time. I dodge a Grenuke that lands inches from my feet, flipping backwards and using the explosion to launch myself further back. I land, calmly loading Volts again. I notice then that the Shane Gang has joined in, shielding themselves with a flipped table while they shoot at the men.

After a while, I get tired of the fighting and launch Volts. He transforms with a whiz, then shoots several balls of electricity at the remaining men.

"S-She's scary!" Lode yelps, his knees trembling.

"Lode! Be quiet, she's just a little girl!" Locke snarls at his brother, glaring sharply. I frown, raising an eyebrow. Siblings should get along, not yell at each other. It just proved how much of a jerk Locke really is. Lode may be a bad guy, but he's not as short-tempered and irritating at Locke. Yes, he's not very sharp, but at least he's not a complete jerk like his brother.

"Little girl, really?" I ask, sighing heavily. I roll my eyes then look down. I slowly grab a slug tube from my belt, examining the slug inside. It's my Thugglet, Midge. He chirps excitedly, hopping up and down. "Whelp, time does fly, bubs. Bubye!" I load Midge into my blaster, quickly aiming it at the two brothers. I fire him, getting a direct hit on the two imbeciles. Their eyes glaze over and widen. I watch in amusement as they turn on their heels and flee, shouting at the top of their lungs. I laugh quietly and then kneel down, extending a hand to my slugs. They hop onto my nonmetal palm.

I gaze at the three, smiling softly. Midge is so much smaller than Ricky and Volts. He's smaller than normal, and that's why I call him Midge. His real name is Hoaxis, though. I found him stuck in a slug trap, but it was clear at it had been sprung for a while, so I saved him. I found Ricky on the streets, far away from where Speedstingers are usually found. He is a tough little guy, always trying to protect me. Then there's Volts. The Tazerling chirps, smiling at me. I saved him from being crushed by a mecha during a race. It turns out, he was part of the prize. The rest was a bit of gold, but that's not important. These three, plus Hypno and one other, are my only slugs, but they're all I need.

"Good job, guys." I murmur.

"Who are you?" I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't hear the blaster being pointed at my head. My whole body stiffens subconsciously. Ricky looks at the person, and judging by the voice, it's Eli. He growls protectively, trying to look scary. I laugh quietly in amusement. Midge joins in with his chirping laugh after looking between me and Eli. I slowly pull them towards me and let them hop into their tubes.

"I would expect nothing less from a Shane." I say calmly, mostly to myself. "But I did just save your life, kinda, I was hoping for a bit more trust. Didn't you Hypno?" I look to the slug on my shoulder. He chirps back at me, hopping once. "Yah, me too." I was actually fairly surprised. Rumors said that he was a really nice guy, but he had very strong slugs and could kick anyone's butt!

"Who are you?" Eli asks again.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you." I spin on my heels, my cloak billowing out a bit. My hair falls gently along my shoulders and collarbone. My mirthful eyes flicker to everyone, lingering a little on the new member of the Shane Gang. "I'm uh...Mary. Nice to meet you." I greet, becoming shy all of the sudden. I've never been good at creating conversation, or holding one. I notice all of them staring at my arm. I glance down, eyes widening, and quickly swipe my sleeve down to cover my metal arm.

"Well uh, I'm Eli. Eli Shane." He holds his hand out for me to shake. I do so tentatively. "This is Kord, Pronto, Trixie, and Carter, my Gang." So that's the guy's name, Carter. It suits him. "Is that a Hypnogrif?" Eli asks surprised.

"Um, yah, this is Hypno." I hold my left hand up so Hypno can hop on it. I hold him out so that the group can see him. He looks at me, chirping unsurely. Hypno and I have always been similar, personality wise. He's shy in front of people as well. The redhead, Trixie, gasps and whips out a video camera.

"Oh my gosh! We've only seen one Hypnogrif before, this is awesome!" Hypno squeaks fearfully, diving into the loose sleeve of my cloak. I smile softly, pulling my arm to my chest so he can hop back onto my shoulder. Hypno dives into my hair, hiding from all the eyes staring at him.

"Sorry, he's a bit shy." I mumble.

"I can see." Eli chuckles. I notice Kord and Carter are both staring at me strangely. I nervously reach up to scratch at the strange crypt that curls behind my ear and trails halfway down my neck. I've had that ever since I ran into the Shadow Clan when I first came to Slugterra.

"Hey, Eli, why don't we invite her back to the Hideout?" Carter suggests, eyes flickering towards me. Eli smiles, strapping his blaster to his belt.

"Sounds good, wanna come to our Hideout, Mary? There's room for one more." I blush, looking down and shifting my weight. For the whole time that I've been in Slugterra, I've always been on my own. I've gone cavern to cavern, fighting Blakk's men and just the general bad guys. I have the whole place mapped out in my head. I have to, in order to keep track of the places I store my things.

"Um, that sounds..great." I look back up, glancing to Hypno. "Sound good to you guys?" My gaze shifts to the rest of my slugs. They all nod and jump up and down excitedly, chirping and squeaking their approval. I look back up at the Shane Gang. "I think we'd all like that."


End file.
